


Incorrect Stony 2

by Jeong_95



Series: Incorrect Stony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: Chỉ đơn giản là một tuyển tập "Incorrect Stony" vui nhộn
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Incorrect Stony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065326
Kudos: 1





	Incorrect Stony 2

**Author's Note:**

> Nó được dịch ngẫu hứng từ nhiều nguồn khác nhau, vậy nên mình sẽ để link vào từng incorrect

1.

Steve: [Thở ra một cách mơ mộng]  
Sam: Điều gì đã khiến Steve hạnh phúc đến vậy?  
Natasha: Đêm qua Tony say đến mức không thể nhận ra Steve. Steve cố gắng cởi áo sơ mi của Tony để giúp anh ấy thay đồ nhưng Tony gạt tay Steve ra và nói: “Dừng lại! Tôi đã kết hôn!".

Cre: https://incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes.tumblr.com/post/182878615138/steve-sighs-dreamily-sam-whats-got-steve-so

2.

Steve: Dán poster "Bạn đã thấy Tony Stark" ở khắp New York  
Người qua đường: Ôi không! Tony đang mất tích sao?  
Steve, lau đi một giọt nước mắt: Không, tôi chỉ nghĩ bạn nên nhìn thấy em ấy, vì em ấy rất đẹp.

Cre: https://parker-industries.tumblr.com/post/168780147810/have-you-seen-this-man

3.

Tony: Em cần nhận được sự ân cần nếu không em sẽ chết  
Steve: Được rồi, lại đây nào  
Steve trao cho Tony một nụ hôn dài, nồng nàn  
Steve: Em đã tốt hơn chưa?  
Tony: Tốt hơn rất nhiều Nháy mắt  
Bucky, sau khi chứng kiến sự việc: Sam... tôi cần sự ân cần nếu không tôi sẽ chết  
Sam, không nhìn lên khỏi điện thoại của mình: Chết đi

Cre: https://cleve98.tumblr.com/post/187271080925/tony-i-need-attention-or-ill-die-steve

4.

Bucky [Nói với Tony]: Anh có muốn có vinh dự trở thành em rể của tôi không?  
Steve: Cậu vừa cầu hôn Tony cho tớ đấy à?  
Bucky: Chà, phải có ai đó, Stevie!

Cre: https://incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes.tumblr.com/post/159585517432/bucky-to-tony-would-you-do-me-the-honor-of

5.

Tony: Bia cho em  
Steve: *Đưa cho Tony một cốc bia *  
Tony: Burger cho em  
Steve: Đưa cho Tony một chiếc hamburger  
Tony: Kem cho em  
Steve: Đưa cho Tony một hộp kem  
Tony: Thìa cho em (Câu gốc: Spoon me – ‘Spoon me’ còn được hiểu theo một nghĩa khác là một kiểu âu yếm mà một người ôm một người khác từ phía sau, cơ thể họ khớp lại với nhau như những chiếc thìa áp vào nhau. Từ chính xác của kiểu ôm này là ‘Spooning’)  
Steve:  
Steve: Nhẹ nhàng ôm Tony từ phía sau  
Tony, nghẹn ngào: Cảm ơn

Cre: https://marvel-lous-things.tumblr.com/post/184938061021/tony-beer-me-steve-throws-him-a-beer-tony

6.

Tony: Anh biết đấy, Steve, tôi không thực sự thích tên của anh.  
Steve: Uh, xin lỗi?  
Tony: Tên của anh. Họ của anh nói riêng, nó thật tệ.  
Steve: [Tức giận] Họ của anh thì có vấn đề gì cơ?  
Tony: Anh nên đổi nó.  
Steve: Để làm gì?  
Tony: Stark. [Bỏ đi]  
Steve: Em ấy vừa ...  
Steve: EM CHỈ CÓ THỂ SỞ HỮU HỌ CỦATÔI!  
Steve: EM KHÔNG ĐƯỢC PHÉP BỎ ĐI!  
Steve: CÓ PHẢI EM ĐANG CƯỜI MỈA ANH KHÔNG??? QUAY LẠI ĐÂY, ANH BẠN NHỎ!

Cre: https://incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes.tumblr.com/post/157165507478/tony-you-know-steve-i-dont-really-like-your

7.

Steve: Anh sẽ gọi cho Peter ngay bây giờ và nói với thằng bé anh cần nói chuyện với nó càng sớm càng tốt!  
Tony: Về que thử thai?  
Steve: Thằng bé đã nói dối anh. Nó nói với anh trước mặt anh rằng nó không ngủ với Wade. Nó đã nói dối qua mặt anh.  
Tony: Đó là que thử thai của em.  
Steve: ...Ôi, cảm ơn Chúa.

Cre: https://incorrecttonyxeveryonequotes.tumblr.com/post/158358689253/abo-verse-cause-why-not-steve-im-gonna

8.

Tony: Con yêu, chúng ta cần nói về điều gì đó. Đó là về từ con đã nói sáng nay  
Bé Peter: Từ gì ạ?  
Tony: Con biết đấy, nó bắt đầu bằng "F"  
Bé Peter: Hoa? (Flower)  
Tony: Không  
Bé Peter: Trái cây? (Fruit)  
Tony: Không  
Steve: Nếu thằng bé không nhớ, chúng ta không nên nhắc nó  
Tony: Ôi, Thằng bé đã nói từ đó ba lần rồi  
Bé Peter: Ồ, ý pop là f *  
Steve: Cười khúc khích  
Tony: Steve, ra khỏi phòng  
Steve: Không, anh có thể làm việc này. Peter, đó là một từ xấu  
Tony: Từ xấu  
Steve: Con không được phép nói từ đó nữa  
Bé Peter: Nhưng nó khiến dad cười  
Tony: Được rồi, dad không nên cười, và con đừng bao giờ nói từ đó. Con hiểu không?  
Bé Peter: Có thể ạ  
Tony: Nếu con nói từ đó một lần nữa, pop sẽ bán tất cả đồ chơi của con. Pop nghiêm túc  
Tony: Thì thầm với Steve Thằng bé biết em không nghiêm túc. Chết tiệt

Cre: https://tinytony-snack.tumblr.com/post/620090172662562816/tony-honey-we-need-to-talk-about-something-its

9.

Steve: Em thật phiền phức.  
Tony: Vậy thì đừng nắm tay tôi nữa.  
Steve:  
Steve: Không.

Cre: https://theincorrectfandom.tumblr.com/post/630299102626840577/steve-youre-so-annoying-tony-then-stop-holding

10.

Post CW  
Tony: Nếu anh là chồng tôi, tôi sẽ hạ độc vào trà của anh.  
Steve: Nếu em là chồng tôi, tôi muốn uống nó.  
Tony: Vậy... có muốn kết hôn không?  
Steve: ...Tại sao không.

Cre: https://nazaki-sama.tumblr.com/post/627670744644616192/steve-and-tony-post-civil-war-tony-if-you-were


End file.
